Battle for Corn 'n Carrot Castle
Battle for Corn n' Carrot Castle is a fanfiction by PikminComet. Current Teams + Remaining Contestants (credit to pose makers) Magazine2017.png|Magazine (Current Host) Sacred Superstars Whistle-0.png|Whistle (team leader) 200px-Mirror - Object Mayhem.png|Mirror (co-leader) ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ New Cherries Pose.png|Cherries 250px-Mario and Luigi Hat.png|Mario & Luigi Hat 212px-Protractor 2.png|Protractor Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Techno Carpets Tissues-2.png|Tissues (team leader) Ruby.png|Ruby (co-leader) Baseball.png|Baseball Fan FFCM.png|Fan 201px-Pencil Idle.png|Pencil 13. Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush 140px-Tune 1.png|Tune Notebook OM.png|Notebook 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png|Lego Brick 141px-Petroleum Drop.png|Petroleum Drop As always, GG my friends. (aka ded/eliminated contestants) Episode 1: Not an Island (Released 8th March 2014) Hot Chocolate: Hello! Welcome to BFCACC! I'm your host, Hot Chocolate! Here's the contestant! Baseball: I'm so happy to be here! Ruby: Wow! a castle! *After all 44 contestants were welcomed* Hot Chocolate: The teams are Epic Cakes and Epic Creams. The first challenge is to find the castle. Start! Axe: Look a Carrot! Pen: No! It's a Corn! *All of them run to the Carrot/Corn* Lego Brick: Wait, it's a castle! Come on team! Go in the castle! *The Epic Cakes run to the castle* Badge: Yes, we did it! *Epic Creams arrive* Eggy: Aww...... Hot Chocolate: So viewers, vote one of Epic Creams in the poll to go home! Episode 2: And it Begins.... (Released 9th March 2014) Hot Chocolate: Alright Epic Creams. We got 5 votes for the elimination. Everybody is safe except Tether Ball, Gelatin, Baseball, Tune, Tissues and Trophy. All of you got 1 vote each. So the last one to get voted is eliminated. And that's......... GELATIN!! Gelatin: WHAT?! Hot Chocolate: Now you have to go to NAD. Gelatin: What is that? Hot Chocolate: Not Awesome Dudes. Gelatin: NO! *Gets flinged by the flinger* Hot Chocolate: The next challenge is to run 1 Kilometers. Start! *250 Meters later* Paintbrush: How many more meters? Book: 750. Paintbrush: D: *600 meters* Rubik's Cube: Ow, my leg! It hurts! *Falls* *1 Kilometers* Cauliflower: *cough* Yes! We made it! Hot Chocolate: Vote somebody on Epic Creams in the poll to be eliminated! (Ended) Episode 3: Go for it! (Released 10th March 2014) Hot Chocolate: Once again, we got 5 votes. Everybody is safe except for Teardrop, Book, Trophy and Yin - Yang. Safe with 1 vote is: Trophy and Book! Book: Yeah! Hot Chocolate: Teardrop and Yin - Yang, one of you will go to NAD with 2 votes. One is safe with 1. And that is....... YIN - YANG! Yin: Yes! Yang: NO! Teardrop: D: *Gets flinged* Hot Chocolate: The next challenge is.... *A giant Robot Flower appears* Dice: Oh snap. Hot Chocolate: Yes you will be fighting them! GO! Giant Robot Flower: I will crush you if i'm dead! Ruby: Run. Everybody: *runs* AAAAHH! OJ: Hey! Look at this Bomb! Bomb: H-e-e-e-y! OJ: Hmmmm....... OH I HAVE AN IDEA! :D *Grabs Bomb* Bomb: N-N-O-O-O-O! *OJ throws bomb at Giant Robot Flower* Hammock: Hey! Look at this Axe! *Grabs Axe* Axe: Put me down! Hammock *Throws Axe at Giant Robot Flower* *Big explosion* Hot Chocolate: Well.... Vote for one of Epic Cakes to be eliminated in the poll below. (Ended) Episode 4: This Means War (Released 15th March 2014) Clover: What's taking him so long? Yin: Yeah, it's already 1 hour! Hot Chocolate: I'm back! With sadness. We got only one vote. It turns out who get that vote is Taco...... Taco: Aww..... Hot Chocolate: That shaped like a Burrito! Burrito: I'm a Burrito! *Gets Flinged* AAAAH! Dice: Where's Hot Chocolate? ?:........ Soap: Who is that....? ?:....... RAWR! *Claws Soap and Dice* Mario Hat: Well, the world doesn't say that we can't run away. Everybody Runs Away* ?: *Traps Rocket and Pen* Trophy: You've gotta be kidding me, right? ?: *Catches Fan, Kite and Pencil* ?: You're next, Cauliflower! Cauliflower: IT'S MISTAH CAULIFLOWER! *Jumps and Slaps him* ?: That doesn't affect me, Cauliflower! Cauliflower: GRRR..... *Slaps him 50 times* Hot Chocolate: Okay, you won! Camera: W-w-w-what? Hot Chocolate: Okay, i was mad because i only got one vote. Vote one of Epic Cakes in the poll below! Episode 5: Here it comes! (Released 27th March 2014) Hot Chocolate: Alright! So let's get to the elimination. Pencil get only 1 vote! Pencil: Yay! Hot Chocolate: Same with Hammock! Hammock: YUYZ! Hot Chocolate: Asthma Inhaler and Axe got 2 votes each. But i see it when Axe got 2 and Asthma Inhaler only got 1! So, bye Axe! Axe: What?! *Flinged to NAD* NO!!!!!! Hot Chocolate: This challenge is to make Pies! START! Tether Ball: Alright, Eggy! What should we do? *Touchs Eggy* *Eggy brokes* Tune: Alright, we got the egg. Soap: GERMS! Nickel: *Sarcasm* Oh yeah, so dirty. Soap: NO! IT'S ON OUR PIE! Nickel: *Sarcasm* Yes, just so dirty. Hot Chocolate: I'm bringing three of my friends (or OCs) to judge. Hot Chocolate: Vote one of the Epic Cakes in the poll below! Episode 6: It's Time For Cake at Stake (Released 2nd April 2014) Hot Chocolate: For the elimination, we got 4 votes. Which is OK. Lightbulb got 1 vote. Lightbulb: OMGA! Hot Chocolate: It's down to Soap and Petroleum Drop. The final one that safe is........ Petroleum Drop! Soap: What? Me? Nickel was supposed to get eliminated! I was going to clean the pie! Nickel: *whispers* Could you get her out? *Soap gets flinged* Hot Chocolate: Now your challenge is to cook for me! One team have to cook 3 foods and get 1 drink! Pen: Alright guys, i got this frying pan! Knife: Where did you buy it? Pen: Walmart! *later* Lego Brick: We made some Sandwiches, a Cherry Donut, an Ice Cream and a Chocolate Milkshake! Hot Chocolate: Cool! You get 34 out of 40. Eggy: Well, my team has Bananas, Tofu, Salad and a Hot Tea! Hot Chocolate: Well, that's great. But not good as Epic Cakes. You got 28 out of 40. Vote one of the Epic Creams in the poll below to go home! Also, there's a rejoin. You can also vote! Episode 6' 5: Somebody is Back! (Released 3rd September 2014) Alright, After being inactive in the Object Community for almost 7 MONTHS because i'm bored, i'm finally back. I only come back to continue my fanfics. Episode 7 will be made as soon as possible. Also, with 11 votes, Teardrop is back. Hammock is also eliminated with 12 votes. See you soon. Episode 7: Freezing Sandland (Released 4th September 2014) Hot Chocolate: Welcome back to Battle for Corn'n Carrot Castle! With 11 votes Teardrop returns! *Brings Teardrop out of NAD* Hot Choclate: With 12 votes, Hammock is eliminated. *Flings Hammock* Hot Chocolate: Your challenge today is to stay at a Sandland and a Snowland for 24 hours. Epic Cakes will stay at Snowland, while Epic Creams got to stay at Sandland. Baseball: Why do we need to stay in Sandland?! It's hot and humid there. Pen: Hey! a Snowland is cold too. Hot Chocolate: Start! Rocky: Bleh! *Barfs a Christmas Tree in Snowland* Yin: Oh no! Is this a Quicksand?! Yang: Of course it is, Stupid! Ruby: Hey! I'm building a Snowman! *Firey appears and melts the Snowman* Ruby: Hey! My Snowman! *24 Hours Later* Hot Chocolate: In the Snowland, since Firey burned the whole place, then Epic Cakes is up for elimination. And Firey, go away. *Flings Firey* Hot Chocolate: Vote the members in Epic Cakes for double elimination! Episode 8: New Things are New (Announced 14th September 2014, Completed 8th August 2015) Hot Chocolate: Epic Cakes, come here! *goes to the elimination area* Lightbulb: OMGA! What place is this? Hot Chocolate: The elimination area. The player that is eliminated will be teleported somewhere. Hot Chocolate: The prize today is nails! Ruby: Seriously? Hot Chocolate: Everybody is safe except for Cauliflower, Taco and Rocky! Everybody who is safe: GAH! *dodges the nails* Hot Chocolate: I'm sorry Cauliflower. But with 3 votes you've been eliminated. Cauliflower: I'TS MISTAH CAULI- *gets teleported* Hot Chocolate: Taco and Rocky, you got 1 votes each the tiebraker is....... FIGHTING! START! Rocky: BLEH! *barfs into taco* Taco: I won't lose to stupid peoples, cause i am evil! *barfs lemon* *The lemons and the barfs hit each other, but taco has his lemon empty and rocky cannot barf again Taco: Well i guess there is only one way! *kicks Rocky but she also slips* *Taco falls then Rocky falls Hot Chocolate: Well, sorry Taco. *Teleports Taco* Hot Chocolate: Today we will have new teams! Team captains will be picked by random! *Meanwhile, in real life PikminComet: lol, i didn't touch this article for 5 months. Oh well, let's make a new one, WITH A TWIST! *evil face* *Back to Object World Hot Chocolate: ...BY A CHALLENGE! A CHALLENGE THAT WILL MAKE YOU ALL DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA-Sorry, i have a little bit of overeaction. (is that even a word?) So, you need to take a quiz with only 2 questions but if you answer the question wrong, you will be dead, forever. Which means, we need to kill all the eliminated contestants, *cut to NAD Gelatin: Hey guys, is that a TNT? Burrito: Of course it is, Dummy! *TNT blows up* All Contestants: NO WAY!! Hot Chocolate: OH, YES WAY!! START NOW! (oh and btw, i will use a randomizer in this challenge) Question 1: How many contestants die or eliminated as this time? a.7 b.6 c.8 Rocky: Bleh! *Barfs at answer a, then a bridge appears and rocky passes.* Badge: Uh, 8? *An anvil comes from the air and smashes Badge* (37th) (Sorry, but i'm lazy here, but Icicle, Kite, Sharpener, Camera, Clover and Rocket also answers the question wrong and they respectively got 36th to 31st place) Question 2: What is PikminComet's favorite pokemon? (just so you guys also know) a. Jirachi b. Victreebel or Utsobot c.Goodra or Numelgon Nickel: Of course it's Jirachi! *gets lit in fire* (30th) Fan: Easy! It's Goodra! *passes* (Randomized again, Asthma Inhaler, Eggy, Lightbulb, Pen, Dice, Trophy and Book got the answer wrong and respectively got 29th to 23rd place.) Hot Chocolate: So that's the challenge, folks! Time to pick the teams! Yes! The leaders are also will be picked by random! (Sorry if your favorite character is gone now, i feel that there are too many contestants here.) Sacred Superstars Whistle (Leader) Mirror (Co-leader) Protractor OJ Knife Rocky Cherries Mario & Luigi Hat Teardrop Tether Ball Rubik's Cube Techno Carpets Tissues (Leader) Ruby (Co-leader) Baseball Fan Pencil Paintbrush Tune Notebook Lego Brick Pet. Drop Yin - Yang Hot Chocolate: No elimination this episode. Episode 9: Full of Fire (Released 16th August 2015) *At the airport Hot Chocolate: Okay, guys, i will not be hosting this show again.... Everybody: WHAAAAAAT!? Hot Chocolate: Magazine will take on from now on, i am going to London... Magazine: Hi guys! Also, bye Hot Chocolate! We will miss you! Hot Chocolate: Thanks. :) *rides the plane* Magazine: Today, your challenge is to mak- AUUUUGH! *slips and falls to a camp near the cliff* Magazine: Where am i? Hmm, it smells weird here.... *sees fire* ACKKKK! THERE IS A HEAVY FIRE HERE! Lego Brick: Hmm, is that a fire down there? Yin: Oh no! Magazine falls to the cliff, which means we need to safe him! Yang: Hah! Good riddance! Yin: Shut up, Yang! Cherries: Hey, we have a rope! Whistle: Good then! Tether Ball: Can i touch it? *touches the rope* Everybody: NOOOOOOO, DON'T! *The rope turns into a sword, then Tether Ball, Cherries, Whistle and Pencil got sliced and they died Ruby: Uhhh... Are they dead? OJ: Don't worry, i learned science and i made a recovery center, which will revive any contestant, but nah, i can't safe the eliminated contestants because it's against the rules. *Tether Ball, Cherries, Whistle and Pencil revives Baseball: Hey, i renember, Hot Chocolate buys a ladder in case of an emergency, let's find the ladder! Everybody: Yeah! *After one hour Tissues: ACHOOO! Where is the ladder? Notebook: Hmm... *flashback Hot Chocolate: Let me bring this ladder! *End of flashback Notebook: HEY, GO TO THE AIRPORT, NOW! Knife: Why should i? Mirror: *Grabs Knife* Knife: HEYYY! Mirror: No time to answer, sorry! *At the airport Petroleum Drop: Hey, Hot Chocolate! Do you have a ladder? Hot Chocolate: Yes, i do! Yin: Give it to me! Hot Chocolate: Okey dokey! *throws ladder to Yin* Yin: Ouch! But thanks! Yang: HEY, GIVE IT TO ME! Yin: NO WAY! *Yin and Yang fights, however the ladder flies from Yin's hand and the ladder crushes Teardrop Teardrop: .... Whistle: Team, go to the cliff! *At the cliff Protactor: Go down the cliff! Mario Hat: Okay! Luigi Hat: Mario, i'm scared, i might fell off! Mario Hat: Shut up, Luigi! *Mario hat and Luigi hat climbs down the ladder Mario Hat: Hey, are you coming or not? Magazine: YAYYY! *Magazine, Mario hat and Luigi hat climbs the ladder Magazine: For saving me, Sacred Superstars got immunity! Paintbrush: *sigh* Magazine: Readers, this guys wants to go home, so vote for team Techno Carpets! Episode 10: Year MMMDLXXXVII (Released 15th July 2016) Magazine: Oh kewl, i never knew this fanfiction could get to a double digit episode! Notebook: Hey... What about the elimination? Magazine: Oh yeah! Techno Carpets, come here. For the prize, we will have snakes! Pencil: What!? Ruby: Eek! Magazine: If i didn't call you, then you have 0 votes! Lego Brick, Yin-Yang and Pencil! *throws snakes to everyone else* Tissues: Ack! Oh no- ACHOO! Paintbrush: Why would you give us this!? Fan: Uhh... Can i just give it to someone... To you Baseball! Baseball: What? NO! Magazine: Pencil. Pencil: .....Yeah? Magazine: You're safe with 0 votes, i was just trolling you lololol *throws snake* Pencil: Grr- AHHHH! Magazine: Yin-Yang. Yin-Yang: What? Magazine: You have been eliminated with 2 votes. Yin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yang: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Yin-Yang got dropped into a pool of lava Petroleum Drop: Oh yeah, i forgot that you need to die. Magazine: Which means, Lego Brick is safe with 1 vote. *throws snake* Lego Brick: Uhh... No thanks... *Meanwhile... OJ: Tether Ball! You need to stop touching things! Tether Ball: Umm... *touches OJ and then OJ breaks* Knife: Hey! He just told you not to do that! Tether Ball: Sorry... Luigi Hat: Mario...? Mario Hat: What? Luigi Hat: Umm... Why is there a portal there? Magazine: That's right, for this challenge, you need to go to year 3587 to find something cool and bring it here! Baseball: Eh. Sounds easy. Everything in the future is cool. Magazine: Yeah, but getting them is not as easy as you think... Ok, stop chit-chatting. START! *Everyone gets into the portal Teardrop: ...(Hey, i found a bazaar, maybe i can find some things!) Cherries: Hey, Rubik's Cube, want to work together? Rubik's Cube: Sure! Notebook: Hey look, theres tons of gold there! SUPER NOTEBOOK ACTIVATE! Fan: Oh no... *Meanwhile... Protactor: Oh, look! There's a super cheap shop! Tune: Not so fast... Protactor: GAH! Mirror: Hey! We have to find something! Rocky: Bleh! *barfs an metal ball* Mirror: Eh... Ok... Fan: Found one! Tissues: Have to be careful to not- ACHOO! *Later... Magazine: Ok, so team Sacred Superstars got a big point, aka 100.000 dollars. Sacred Superstars: Yay! Magazine: But, team Techno Carpets get 1.000.000 dollars! Sacred Superstars: Aww... Magazine: Readers, vote for the contestants of Sacred Superstars on the poll below. Voting ends whenever i want to end it. OJ: ... Episode 11: The One that Couldn't (Announced 17 February 2017, Completed 29th April 2017) PikminComet: You know, since it has almost been a year since the last episode, lets make another episode while messing up this fanfi-OFAJSIJDISA Paintbrush: Man, PikminComet sucks so bad. If you can't make a story, then just cancel it! PikminComet: *faintly* Hey, i heard that! Whistle: Either way, where is Magazi- Rocky: Bleh! *barfs Magazine out* Tether Ball: Ew... Magazine: Geez, living in there for 9 months really hurts... Knife: Wait a second, 9 months... That means, Rocky had you as a- Magazine: Don't even think about it. Cherries: BABY! Magazine: *sigh* Let's just do the elimination, Sacred Superstars, go to the bonfire! *at the bonfire Magazine: So, the only contestants who got votes were Tether Ball, M&L Hat, Teardrop, and Knife! The prize will be spikeballs! Mirror and OJ: Not again! *shatters* Magazine: Knife, M&L Hat... Luigi Hat: Yeah..? Magazine: Both of you are still in the game, with 1 vote. Knife: Cool! *gets hit* Mario Hat: Yeah brother! We did it! Luigi: MAAARIIIOOOOO! *gets hit by a spikeball* Magazine: Tether Ball, you always bring bad luck to everybody. Teardrop, you are a rejoiner, and you're also useless. Tether Ball: Oh nooo! Teardrop: ... Magazine: Teardrop, enjoy the spikeball, because you're save with only 1 vote! Teardrop: *cheers silently, and then gets hit* Magazine: With 2 votes, you are eliminated, Tether Ball. Hopefully if i touch this button it won't bring bad luck. Sayonara! Tether Ball: GAAHHH! *falls into lava pit* Protactor: Finally, that weirdo is gone! Magazine: I don't know, maybe you will be the one next gone. Protactor: No way! Rubik's Cube: What's the next challenge? Magazine: Good thing you asked that. The next challenge is to knit a whole theme park! Tissues: Sheesh... ACHOO! Petroleum Drop: Welp. Lego Brick: Umm... BOTO confirmed? Magazine: I guess so. Now, stop chit-chatting. START! *Team Sacred Superstars* Whistle: Umm... so i have a thread right here... Mirror: Are you serious? You can only knit a doll using a thread that long! Teardrop: *sigh* Cherry 1: Welp, there goes our team. Cherry 2: No, we can still do it! If we believe in... Protractor: Cherries, instead of being annoying, you can help us. Rocky: Bleh! *barfs at the rollercoaster* OJ: Rocky! I worked on that since yesterday! Knife: Yesterday? OJ: Umm... I can explain... *Team Techno Carpets* Tune: So... How are we gonna get a yarn? Pencil: Well... I heard there's a knitting machine in that factory over there! Ruby: Then, what are you waiting for? Pencil: I'm waiting for Match to debut in IDFB! Pet. Drop: NO! GET SOME YARN AND KNIT IT WITH THE MACHINE! Baseball:... *Back to Team Sacred Superstars* Knife: Ok, so i've been working all day knitting this hot dog stand! It even includes edible hot dogs made from a thread! Protactor: Eww... Mirror: Eh, i've also knitted the merry go-round, so i guess we're gonna win this challenge! OJ: What about the rollercoaster? Mirror: Who cares about the rollercoaster? Wait, where's Rocky anyways? Rocky:... Rubik's Cube: There you are... Why are you not barfing anyways? Protactor: Isn't that a good thi- Rocky: BLEH! *releases a huge barf* Whistle: Oh no! Our theme park! Magazine: Challenge ended! Apparently, Techno Carpets won with their ball of yarn because the only thing Sacred Superstars had was a... vomit party... Mirror: Not again! Paintbrush: Huh, we actually did something... Magazine: Today, there is no viewer vote, so, Sacred Superstars, you can vote anybody on your own team! *after voting* Magazine: Everybody is save except Cherries and Rocky! The price today is a slice of anchovy pizza! Protactor: Ew... Magazine: Suprisingly, Cherries, you actually got more than 1 vote... Cherry 1: Oh no! Cherry 2: Don't tell me this is the end of our journey... Magazine: Which is 2 votes. Good job, you're safe. Have your anchovy pizza! Cherry 2: Yay! Cherry 1: Wait.. How can you like that kind of Pizza? And, who even votes us? Knife: *whistles* Magazine: That means, Rocky is eliminated with a total of 8 votes. Hasta la vista! Rocky: BLEH! *barfs hugely before getting crashed by a tree* Magazine: Ehh... Atleast it didn't smell bad! Episode 12: Lockdown (Released 27th May 2017) Magazine: Since today there's no viewer vote, let's get back to the rejoin! Lego Brick: Umm... What? Notebook: Cool! I want a taco who looks like a burrito come back to this show! Magazine: Oh, sorry... I mean, we'll have a normal challenge! Everyone else: Aww... Baseball: Dude, you're becoming more clumsy these days! Magazine: Well sorry, the creator says that my personality doesn't match! PikminComet: Oh, uh... We need to make personalities more balanced! LEL *runs away* Protactor: By the way, what would be the challenge? Pencil: Ooh! I hope it will be a stabbing contest! Knife: Well, i hope it would be a killing contest! *everybody stares at knife Magazine: Well guys, he's kinda right. Today, the challenge will be a malware-creating contest! The teams will create viruses, and the other team has to kill the virus. OJ: Wow, that makes me wanna cry... *everybody looks at OJ OJ: What? Mirror: Now, what are we waiting for? Magazine: Me saying "START!!!" Whistle: Welp. Magazine: Wait, what are you all doing? Cherries: Uhh... Waiting for you to say start? Magazine: I ALREADY SAID START! Oh what the heck, just start right now. *Techno Carpets Paintbrush: So... What are we going to create? Fan: How about, we create one that you need to answer a hard math question? Tissues: Which is...- ACHOOO! Fan: 999999999999999999999999999999999+9888888888888888888888888888888888888x0!!! Petroleum Drop: Real funny, Fan. * cut to Sacred Superstars Luigi Hat: Brother, are we going to lose a-again? Mario Hat: I don't know, don't be a pessimist you idiot! Luigi Hat: Ma-mario? Rubik's Cube: So, how about we make a malware that forces you to win in a Rubik competition? OJ: Huh, that actually sounds good. But, how are we going to do that? Protactor: Heh, i got this device from year 3587, it can detect any type of motion. Mirror: Cool! * back to Techno Carpets Notebook: Ugh, what are we going to build? Do we really need Super Notebook's help this time? Tune: I think we should stay to the math operation stuff. Ruby: Ooh! I think 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999x0 was a good question :D! Pencil: *sigh* Me too, Ruby. Magazine: TIME IS ALMOST UP! In the end, one of the team member choosed by the opposing team will need to fix the opposing team's malware. Don't forget, there is a triple elimination this time! Lego Brick: What!? You're crazy! Tissues: Eh, he probably made a mistake because he's clums-ACHOO! Magazine: No, this is not a mistake... Tune: Guys, i got an idea! To fix the malware, you need to use your own voice. I got this microphone here, since we can choose who needs to solve our math operation, this idea is going to work! Techno Carpets: Yeah! * after some time Magazine: Time's up! Teams, choose any opposing team member to fix your own malware! Whistle: In our computer Rubik's Cube competition, we choose Ruby! Pencil: Wait! But she's the dumbe- Tissues: In our-ACHOO! math solving malware requiring voice, we choose Teardrop!-ACHOO! Sacred Superstars: *gasp* Magazine: Alright. Start now! * Sacred Superstars Mirror: Come on Teardrop, you can do it! 999999999999999999x0 is a super easy question! Knife: It would be obviously, but she can't even speak at all!!! There's no point in this competition, we will lose! * cut to Techno Carpets Malware from Computer: Start! Ruby: Mine is done. Malware from Computer: Congratulations, you have won the Rubik's Cube competition. This malware will self destruct in 3. Everybody: WHAT!? Malware from Computer: 2. Ruby: Sometimes, you just need to fix any voice based tools. :) Malware from Computer: 1. Self-Destructing.... * large explosion happens Magazine:... Well, it's safe to say that Carpets won the contest 1 more time. Superstars, sorry, but from a disadvantaged 9 member-ed team, it will decrease further to 6. Whistle: Aww... Magazine: Two of the contestants eliminated will depend on your votes. One of the contestants eliminated will be from a reader vote next episode. So, what are you waiting for, vote! Since today there's a double elimination, you can vote twice! * after everybody have voted Magazine: We actually got 18 votes. It's actually more than every episode on this fanfic LOL Protactor: That's pretty sad... Magazine: Anyways, if i called your name, you are safe. The prize today is Hot Doges. Cherry 1: Hot Doge? Cherry 2: I thought it was spelled Hot Dog... Magazine: Oops, i mean, you will all receive a Doge Plushie that has a Warmer! So, Cherries, Protactor, and Whistle, you're intrestingly safe with 0 votes. Protactor: Aww... It's really cute. Magazine: M&L Hat, you're both safe with 1 vote. Mario Hat: Phew! Luigi Hat: Bro, are we still safe? Mario Hat: Yes, Luigi. *facepalms* Magazine: Mirror and OJ... OJ: Yeah? Magazine: You're both eliminated safe with 3 votes! Mirror: Cool! Magazine: Knife, Teardrop, Rubik's Cube. It's down to 3 of you. I bet all of you knew what you did wrong, right? Teardrop: *nods* Knife: NO!!! Magazine: Too bad Knife, you're actually eliminated with 7 votes. Knife: What!? But i'm not the mean one anymore! *gets freezed, and then gets smashed by a giant hammer* Rubik's Cube: Ouch... Magazine: Teardrop.. You're sssssss....... Rubik's Cube: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Magazine: Just kidding. Teardrop, you're eliminated the second time with 4 votes. You thought it would be awesome to be a rejoinee? Well, good luck! Teardrop: Wait! Everybody: WHAT!!? PikminComet: Look ok, Teardrop already speaks in any other fanfic, so why didn't she speak on this one? Teardrop: I would like to say sorr- *gets freezed, and then gets smashed by a giant hammer* Magazine: It's too late to apologizeee.... It's too lateeeeeeee...... Whistle: *whale sounds* Magazine: By the way, here's your Doge Plushie, Rubik's Cube. Rubik's Cube: Nice! It feels warm... Magazine: So, all of you are safe for now. However, next episode, one of you will also die. Readers! Vote for any contestant in Sacred Superstars! Episode 13: Castle Campers (Announced 20th June 2017) YAY FOR FILLERS Eliminated Contestants (in order, spoiler alert) ACWAGT Gelatin Pose.png|Gelatin (44th, eliminated at "And it Begins...") 290px-Burrito - OM.png|Burrito (43rd, eliminated at "This Means War") 97px-Axe New Pose.png|Axe (42nd, eliminated at "Here it Comes") Soap-0.png|Soap (41st, eliminated at "It's time for Cake at Stake") Hammock 2.png|Hammock (40th, eliminated at "Freezing Sandland") 211px-Cauliflower 2.png|Cauliflower (39th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Taco's Pose.png|Taco (38th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Badge-0.png|Badge (37th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Icicle.png.webp1.png|Icicle (36th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Kite OO.png|Kite (35th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Sharpener New.png|Sharpener (34th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Camera Body OM.png|Camera (no pose available) (33rd, eliminated at "New Things are New") Clover.png|Clover (32nd, eliminated at "New Things are New") Rocket.png|Rocket (31st, eliminated at "New Things are New") 201px-Nickel Idle.png|Nickel (30th, eliminated at "New Things are New") Asthma inhaler.png|Asthma Inhaler (29th, eliminated at "New Things are New") 201px-Eggy Idle.png|Eggy (28th, eliminated at "New Things are New") ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb (27th, eliminated at "New Things are New") ACWAGT Pen Pose.png|Pen (26th, eliminated at "New Things are New") 300px-New dice body.png|Dice (25th, eliminated at "New Things are New") TrophyPose(Teal).png|Trophy (24th, eliminated at "New Things are New") 200px-Book 8.png|Book (23rd, eliminated at "New Things are New") New Yin Yang Pose.png|Yin-Yang (22nd, eliminated at "Year MMMDLXXXVII") Tether Ball.png|Tether Ball (21st, eliminated at "The One that Couldn't") ACWAGT Rocky Pose.png|Rocky (20th, eliminated at "The One that Couldn't") Knife.png|Knife (19th, eliminated at "Lockdown") TeardropBFSCPose.png|Teardrop (18th, rejoined at "Freezing Sandland", eliminated at "Lockdown") Category:BFDI Category:Article Insanity Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Inanimate Insanity